


Falling For Stars

by Starca2tic



Series: Falling For Stars (Elu Fanfic AU) -  All Content [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Lucas, Boys Kissing, Co-workers, Daddy Issues, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, French Kissing, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, It's missing elu hours always, Jealous!Lucas, Jealousy, M/M, Makeup Sex, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character(s), Miscommunication, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Lucas Lallemant, Rating May Change, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Eliott, True Love, Yes thats a Tag Now, actor!Eliott, actor!Lucas, famous Eliott, famous Lucas, french nonsense, jealous!Eliott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starca2tic/pseuds/Starca2tic
Summary: Rising star, Lucas Lallemant, has no clue what’s going on. For all he knows, his costar, Eliott Demaury, doesn’t give a fuck about him. He had made that pretty clear when he got all cozy with his girlfriend, Lucille, right in front of him. So can someone explain to him why the hell everyone thinks they’re dating?orCo-Stars to lovers!AU with all the angst/fluff and French shenanigans to keep me up at night!





	Falling For Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Oh.My.God. This is my first time writing fanfiction, guys! English is not my first language so I apologize for any hiccups in the writing. It's missing Elu hours and I'm coping by writing about them. ;') I'm fine. (???)
> 
> Special thank you to these amazing Tumblr users and my collaborator: @sweetdreamsjetaime / editor: @lovebird1517 <3<3<3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rising star, Lucas Lallemant, has no clue what’s going on. For all he knows, his costar, Eliott Demaury, doesn’t give a fuck about him. He had made that pretty clear when he got all cozy with his girlfriend, Lucille, right in front of him. So can someone explain to him why the hell everyone thinks they’re dating?
> 
> or
> 
> Co-Stars to lovers!AU with all the angst/fluff and French shenanigans to keep me up at night!

 

 

 

 

_He was falling into oblivion, willingly with no sense of control_

_Falling from the heavens, they would shine so bright_

 

_Falling into the ocean of his eyes,_

 

_they would pierce through the soul_

 

_Falling into the storms of his embrace, they would unravel the heart_

 

_The collision was inevitable, the comet’s end_

 

_No shooting star should feel this, to be a burning and dying wish_

 

_It was endlessly cold, infinitely dark amongst the others_

 

_He was the fallen star, forever trying to stay ablaze…_

 

— **The Little Lone Star**

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

 

 

SAMEDI 9:12

 

Lucas jolts awake by a sudden noise. He’s brought back to reality when he hears the roaring echoes of the shower being turned on.

 

He squints up at a pale ceiling that was not his own.  His was made out of glass that allowed him to gaze up at the stars whenever life got too rough. He’s always found comfort in them, but they are not here right now to calm his beating heart. _Where the hell is he?_  The bed sheets curled around his torso are definitely not his. They are soft and comforting yet suffocating at the same time. The tidiness and luxury of the bed are a sharp contrast to how messy and average he remembers his to be. He feels out of place. _Seriously? What the hell is happening?_ The grey curtains hanging loosely against the glass frames barely prevent any sunlight from seeping through. Lucas almost goes blind while trying to blink his heavy eyes open.  He feels dizzy, disoriented and worst of all; like total absolute shit. _Fuck! How much did he drink last night?_

 

The hangover reduces Lucas to nothing but a living corpse. He tries his hardest to sober up, but every single one of his brain cells is screaming at him to stop overworking them. Not only is the sun trying to blind him, but the birds outside are chirping loudly to God knows what tune. The sounds of bustling cars and productivity outside rang through his ears and intensifies his headache. He runs a hand through his hair and sighs at the absolute mess it is. Suddenly, a cool breeze grazes his exposed skin sending a shiver through his whole body and leaving goosebumps in its wake. He curls up in the bedding once more but sits up in surprise when he notices that he was completely naked and space next to him was empty. He truly loathed his existence at the moment.

 

Lucas looks around the room with a big frown. The scattered clothes on the floor and the lone ripped condom packet by the trashcan don’t leave much to the imagination. Fuck, he had sex with someone yesterday in his drunken daze, didn’t he?

 

Lucas groans from the realization. He reaches for his clothes by the bed and tries to get dressed quickly. The sooner he gets the hell out of where ever the fuck he is, the quicker he would feel sane again.

 

He stops halfway through putting his shirt on when he hears the shower turn off. He turns to see an unfamiliar figure step out of the bathroom. Lucas chokes on air. The guy in front of him is half-naked, and Lucas’s brain short circuits. Droplets of water slowly drip down the man’s body, and Lucas uses his remaining self-control not to combust on the spot.

 

The nameless man seems unfazed by Lucas’s presence and proceeds to shake his damp chocolate curls into a small towel; his arm muscles flex with every movement. He looks unreal with a lean body that’s as tall as the door frame and broad, muscular shoulders. His skin is pale, and the yellow tint of sunlight makes him look as if he’s glowing.

 

Lucas snaps out of his daze and mentally scolds himself for thirsting over a stranger. The shame he was feeling a few moments ago comes back to hit him once again at full force.

 

Lucas doesn’t properly look at the guy’s face, but he knows.

 

It’s not _him._

 

This man, as hot as he is, is not the one he wishes him to be. The one he dreams he could wake up to every morning. The one he wants is not his to take and keep. Lucas can’t even fantasize about what it would feel like to be with him. Yet, there’s an invisible pull that always leads straight to him.

 

Him, who, ever since the beginning, would send his heart running for the hills whenever he made eye contact with those steel blue eyes. _God, those eyes._

 

Lucas is too hungover to handle all this shit this early in the morning. He feels like an avalanche is submerging him. His whole body is frozen, and his heart is heavy. _He fucked up. He really fucked up this time._

 

It hits him out of nowhere as the events of last night clear up in his head.

 

_Regret._

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

 

YESTERDAY NIGHT, VENDREDI 21:41

 

The camera lights are flashing and lighting up the night. Lucas scoffs at all the people dressed in big fancy gowns and expensive suits. He wants to tell them that this is The César Awards and not a fashion show. Lucas lets it go because he won’t allow any negativity tonight. He’s rejoicing because _Je T’aime_ won Best Film. It’s the first movie Lucas played in that gained so much success. He even got nominated for the award of Best Actor because of it, but sadly he lost it to his costar, Eliott Demaury.

 

Lucas’s not even mad about it because anyone that has ever worked with Eliott knows that the man has a natural talent in acting.

 

Lucas remembers how shocked he was when he received the news that he would be staring along Eliott. Around that time, Lucas’s career in acting was starting to pick up after the public loved his performance in _La Honte._  His portrayal of a struggling teen with Tourette’s syndrome blew the masses away because it was the first time they saw mental illness depicted in a positive light. Two days after the news, he got to read over the script and instantly fell in love.

 

The film was based off a best-selling novel; about a Canadian teen, Hugo Babineaux, sent to study abroad in Paris, France. While there, he falls for his host family’s eldest son, Julien Favre. Julien is a devout Catholic, but couldn’t resist falling in love with the Hugo. Their forbidden love is passionate and bittersweet, as the film touches on the issues of homophobia and religion—the journey of coming to accept one’s sexuality and owning up to who you want to be.

 

Lucas practiced day and night to make sure he matched Eliott’s talent and did the role of Hugo justice. But no amount of practice could have prepared him for the first time he met Eliott. Because fucking hell, the guy was beyond gorgeous in person.

 

Eliott’s icy gaze left Lucas breathless.

 

_And I’m falling so hard for you._

 

He almost broke his neck from having to gaze up at him.

 

_Would you be there to catch me, too?_

 

He couldn’t be real. Those luminous caramel locks had to be made from strands of silk, entwisted, like a storm. He looked like an angel among men.

 

_Maybe I should keep this to myself._

 

It was honestly intimidating to be working first time with such a renowned actor.

 

_Waiting ‘til I know you better._

 

Lucas could only hope his weak, stupid heart could take it.

 

_I don’t wanna be something you can throw away._

 

The film was a massive hit; the fans went crazy for the chemistry that Lucas and Eliott shared. They were the perfect duo. Lucas had come to understand everyone’s fondness towards Eliott, especially when he smiled so big that it reached his eyes. Or how his kind and bright demeanor would light up the room. But those little things shouldn’t matter. Why should he care that Eliott made his heart flip every time he enters a room?

 

 _It’s nothing but stage fright jitters._ Lucas would reassure himself.

  

Eliott is an enigma. His happy-go-lucky attitude is a starch contrast to the vivid and dynamic characters he plays. His first role was that of a blind prodigal genius painter who had to adapt to life after a tragic accident flipped his whole world upside down. His performance in the movie landed him many awards and he became one of the youngest actors to win the prestigious award in France.

 

Despite the unworldly harmony between Lucas and Eliott on the big screen and during interviews, it’s an entirely different story behind the scenes.

 

Anyone who knew these two could see the tension between them. Eliott loves to tease, calling him a hedgehog because of his wild spiky hair, and Lucas tries very hard not to blush every time he touched it.  He also tends to sneak up on him and whisper random things in his ears, and that makes Lucas lose his mind. And Eliott’s answer to his flustered face is to outright laugh at him. Why did he let this guy get to him so much? Every time they would touch even by accident, Lucas would feel breathless.

 

Eliott must be doing it on purpose; he must enjoy seeing Lucas reduced to a complete mess.

 

But Lucas is done with these little games.

 

He plans to confront Eliott tonight and ask him exactly what the hell they are.

 

Lucas tried his best to avoid doing relationships, only settling for one night stands. He’s too scared of the paparazzi invading his privacy. Besides, Lucas isn’t out to the public yet. But he feels something for Eliott and is willing to risk it all for the chance of being in a relationship with him.

 

Lucas makes his way backstage to Eliott’s dressing room where the talk will take place. If everything goes well, they would be boyfriends by the end of the night. He abruptly stops when he sees Eliott in front of the room arms hooked around the small waist of a brunette. Lucas has seen her before. Her name’s Lucille Dubois; a supermodel, singer, and songwriter. She’s famous and loved by everyone. Lucas swallows the lump in his throat. They look good together. _Perfect._

 

Of course, they would be dating. Lucas turns away, and his heart clenches at the reality that nothing could ever happen between Eliott and him. All the sneaky touches and stolen looks were for nothing. He can’t believe he let himself think that there was a chance Eliott would like him back.

 

He needs a drink. _Now._

 

He heads straight out for the bar.

 

***

 

After only a few shots, the world around Lucas starts to spin, and he feels the adrenaline pumping through his whole body.  

 

That’s when he sees it: a pair of long legs striding towards him in determination. Muscular and veiny hands pull him wrap around his waist and pull him in a tight hug. There’s barely any space between them, and Lucas shivers when a deep voice whispers in his eyes.

 

Lucas wishes the nameless hands buried in his hair belong to Eliott. But the reality hits when the man says in a low and raspy voice.

 

“I’m Étienne.”

 

Lucas looks away from his lips to his darkening eyes. Lucas is sure he won’t remember the name for very long, but he nods and presses his lips against his in a heated kiss.

 

He doesn’t know how they got to the apartment. Which wall he’s currently pressed against, but Lucas doesn’t complain. Their clothes are gone the moment they get to the bedroom.

 

Behind his closed lids, Lucas sees red flashes of visions. Is it another daydream? A memory? All he sees are familiar dark eyes piercing through him. Not now, please. Lucas runs his hand through Étienne’s hair in hopes of distracting himself from thinking of Eliott.

 

_Why is he in my mind right now?_

 

Étienne’s warm lips trace Lucas’s collarbone, and Lucas wonders what Eliott’s lips will feel like on his skin. He hates the fact that he’s so jealous of Lucille. All Lucas wanted to do when he saw Lucille wrapped in Eliott’s arms was to replace her. He wants to be the one that gets to kiss Eliott every time he wants and feel his beautiful hands on his body.

 

_But that would never happen because Eliott doesn’t love me._

 

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

 

PRESENT, SAMEDI 9:31

 

A voice fades in,“…—cas, Lucas? Hello? Still with me?”

 

Lucas blinks at the waving hand in from his face. He cranes his neck up to look into a pair of concerned onyx eyes.

 

“Great, you’re back. You scared me.” Ethan? Elias? Says with a sigh.

 

His face immediately lights up when he locks eyes with Lucas.

 

“How was the view from up there? Did you catch any stars?”

 

His deep voice brings Lucas back to reality. Lucas must have been mentally gone for a long time because the man was now dressed in dark jeans and a black hoodie. He was also holding a coffee cup in each hand. The aroma of the drinks makes him crave the caffeine he needed to wake up.

 

Lucas quirks his lips because he’s suddenly feeling shy. He’s still half-naked and is in desperate need of a shower. He stares at the wall behind the boy trying to find his way out of this shitty situation.

 

'I’m sorry, but it’s been fun.’ _No, too passive._ 'Look, this can’t happen again.’ _Too insensitive._ 'It’s not you; it’s me?’ _What a fucking cliche._

 

“Uh, ahem—No stars, just really tired.” He settles avoiding eye contact at all cost.

 

“Yeah, I get that.” The pretty stranger chuckles softly with a coy smirk.

 

“I mean we didn’t get much sleep last night. Are you sure you are okay?”

 

Lucas nods shyly, cheeks heating up.  

 

“Good. How about some coffee? Croissants?” The guy smiles brightly and gosh, why does he have to be so lovely? It only makes him feel ten times worst for what he’s about to do.

 

“Coffee should do, thank you…?” Lucas dragged it out, waiting for a name as he takes the cup of coffee. The handsome stranger seems to get the memo and answers quickly. “It’s Étienne, Étienne Calvet.” Étienne’s smile grows wider when Lucas almost spills coffee on himself.

 

Étienne Calvet. The name rings a bell; he’s a famous model in Paris. He has soulful eyes and perfect features that are often present on brand names such as Givenchy, Lanvin, Prada, and YSL. Lucas heard a lot about him because Étienne is also a writer and openly bisexual. Lucas mentally scolds himself for not realizing who he is sooner.

 

“No need to thank me. Listen, last night, we didn’t have time to introduce ourselves, but I know you. Lucas Lallemant, right?”

 

Lucas could only nod, still in shock. Étienne squeals.

 

“Wow! I can’t believe it. You almost won the César Awards. Congratulations on the nomination! The movie was beautiful. That scene where he dives into the ocean when he found out—” Étienne goes onto praising _Je T'aime_ in great detail.

 

Lucas wants to dig a grave and bury himself in it. Étienne sounds genuinely interested and excited like a fanboy meeting their favorite celebrity for the first time. Lucas is not sure if he should be flattered or creeped out.

 

He doesn’t have much time to think about it. He needs to come clean to this guy. He swallows his guilt down and proceeds to grab the sheets around his waist, giving Étienne a stern look as he gets up from the bed.

 

“Look, thank you, Étienne.” Étienne’s smile only gets brighter.  

 

“For everything but I’m sorry this…” Lucas gestures between them. “It can’t happen again…” Lucas feels like vanishing into thin air when he sees Étienne’s eyes dime slightly. He gazes downward for a few seconds before bringing his face back up with his signature smile.

 

“As I said before, no need to thank me. But could we at least be friends?” Étienne is now looking down at the ground again, resembling a kicked puppy. He has a way of making Lucas feel like a total dick.

 

Lucas knows it’s not a good idea. He should decline and spare Étienne the heartbreak, but he’s not thinking clearly right now. So he holds out his hand with a small smile.

 

“Okay. Just friends.”

 

***

 

 

SAMEDI 10:19

 

After almost an hour or so, Lucas finally steps out into the streets of Paris. After running through the shower and exchanging numbers with Étienne, they said their goodbyes. Étienne’s hopeful expression is going to haunt Lucas forever. But for now, Lucas pushes all that away and focuses on getting home.

 

Lucas has always loved mornings the most out of all the times of the day. Fresh air, dew on the pavement and the calming ambiance are precisely what he needs at the moment to relax.

 

Which is why he decides to take a short walk around the city. He still can’t believe he slept with a complete stranger. A part of him gets it; he was heartbroken and miserable. For fuck sakes, the guy he loves is dating another person. He had every right to act on his emotions. He fell for Eliott like those shooting stars he sees every night before falling asleep. _Ugh._

 

He shakes his head to snap out of his negative thoughts. This needs to stop. Seriously. He needs to focus.

 

Lost in thought, Lucas doesn’t notice a group of suspicious men following him. The men were discreetly taking pictures of Lucas, trying to figure out where he was last night. According to the rumors, Lucas left with a special someone. They were vultures preying on the carcass of any previous night’s drama.

 

They wanted to be the first one to get the scoop, and so they hurriedly make their way to an unsuspecting Lucas.

 

“Lucas Lallemant! Monsieur Lallemant! Can we ask what your whereabouts were last night!?”

 

_Fuck. My. Life._

 

Lucas mentally curses his luck. He knew this was going to happen eventually, but why now? Lucas knows he looks like complete crap right now, and that’s not an appropriate look for the cameras. Great fucking timing. The universe must be laughing at him.

 

“Monsieur Lallemant, are you aware of the rife speculations that you might be seeing someone? Can you tell us who!” One of them urges boldly. What kind of sick question is that? Lucas is shaking; not only from anger but also from fear.

 

His fears of being outed. He’s afraid the world would criticize him, and people would label him as just another “gay icon.” He didn’t want to be a label. He’s just a man named Lucas that happens to like other men. That should not be a reason for people to criticize him.

 

 _Did they see us?_ Who else saw him leave the party?

 

Lucas is usually really good at dealing with the mobs of paparazzi, but today, he is beyond exhausted. Not wanting to start a scene, he quickly covers his face and flees from the scene. He vaguely hears them say something about a hickey at the back of his neck followed with the sounds of cameras flashing.

 

His eyes widen in panic.

 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

 

Lucas can’t breathe because his lungs are now filled with dread. His heart is drumming quickly in his chest.  Flashes of this father’s disappointed scowl washed over him. He feels sick to his stomach. His dad hated his existence already, so what would he think when he founds out Lucas is gay?

 

He would probably say with a disgusted face that he was disappointed in Lucas.

 

_No!_

 

Why should he even bother if he’s going to be a disappointment anyway?

 

_Shut up!_

 

Why can’t he be like the others? He just had to end up being the unwanted gay son, didn’t he?

 

_Stop it!_

 

Lucas starts running; becoming one with the wind. He is running away from not only the paparazzi but also all his problems. His heels are clicking on the stone pavement as he zooms past pedestrians and street performers.  

 

Could this day get any worse?

 

And the universe gladly accepts the challenge. Within the next moment, his phone starts vibrating from a message. Lucas abruptly slows down and hesitantly pulls the device from his pocket, unlocking the screen.

 

It’s from _him_.

 

Eliott.

 

 **Eliott:** “Mind telling me why people are saying we started dating?”

 

 **Eliott:** “You could’ve asked me first, Lulu. ♥️”

 

The next text sent makes his heart drop. It’s a slightly blurry picture of himself leaving the bar. He looks extremely drunk and is holding hands with someone. Lucas is a hundred percent sure it’s Étienne dragging Lucas to his apartment. Thank fuck, the picture is so blurry no one could see anything but Lucas. However, the headline reads, “WHO WAS THIS MYSTERIOUS NEW FLAME?” And the article goes into details of webbing lies out of the photo.  

 

It’s like time had stopped and the world froze. Lucas’ head is pounding from everything that’s happening at once.  

 

This was it — the biggest mistake of his life.

 

He wishes for a falling star to crash upon him. He just wants it to end it all.

 

//

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED…

  

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: That's all I got right now! I would also love to read your feedback and any thoughts you have on the story! ☺️ Thank you so much for reading! Best wishes!🌠
> 
> ***
> 
> Here is some trivia for this AU!
> 
> 1\. Je T'aime, "I Love You" is my spoof on "Call Me By Your Name" (Movie and book). In this world, movies from our world are altered. Lucas' theory is made true by yours truly.
> 
> 2\. La Honte, "Shame" is another French version of SKAM France (I know...Inception *0*) Lucas plays a character with a mental disorder as a nod to this universe getting an Even season. ;") You're welcome.
> 
> 3\. Etienne Calvet is my original character for this fic because of ANGST and also, Adrien Sahores (the model for Etienne) is freaking hot!
> 
> 4\. This fic will have extra content posted to my Tumblr blog (@starcassstic) such as magazine, covers, social media, and general aesthetic posts. (Why am I so extra? That endless love for Elu is doing wonders! lol)


End file.
